cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Sean Young
Sean Young (1959 - ) Film Deaths *''No Way Out (1987)'' [Susan Atwell]: Falls to her death on a glass table during a fight with Gene Hackman. *''A Kiss Before Dying (1991)'' [Ellen Carlsson/Dorothy Carlsson]: Playing a dual role as twin sisters, "Dorothy" is pushed off a rooftop by Matt Dillon. (The character is pregnant at the time; "Ellen" survives the movie.) (See also Joanne Woodward in the 1956 version.) *''Forever'' (1992) [Mary Miles Minter]: Plays the ghost of Mary Miles Minter, who died of heart failure at 82; the ghost manifests herself as she appeared at the peak of her film career. *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me'' (1992) [Twinkle]: Shot in the chest by Max Parrish while she's trying to strangle Adrienne Shelly. After they leave, Adrienne goes back and shoots Sean again (off-screen) to make sure she's dead. (Earlier in the movie, Max accidentally shot Sean in the stomach, apparently killing her, but it later turned out she wasn't dead yet after all. There is also a dream sequence in which Sean is shown lying in a grave.) *''Fatal Instinct'' (1993) [Lola Cain]: Shot by Sherilyn Fenn as she rushes at Sherilyn and Armand Assante while wielding an icepick. (Played for comic effect). *''Motel Blue'' (1999) [Lana Hawking]: Shot in the chest by Robert Vaughn. *''The House Next Door'' (2002) [Monica]: Garroted by James Russo. Her body is shown when A.J. Cook finds Sean, Theresa Russell and Frederic Forrest all dead in James' basement. *''1st to Die'' (2003) [Joanna Wade]: Stabbed to death (off-screen) by Angie Everhart; her body is shown afterwards when Tracy Pollan discovers her lying in a bathtub. *''A Killer Within (2004)'' [Becky Terrill]: Strangled with a scarf by Dedee Pfeiffer in an attempt to seduce Sean while she's abusing her own son (Quinn Lujan); Ben Browder then carries Sean's body upstairs and ties her to the bed to make it look like she was killed by an intruder. Her body is shown afterwards when C. Thomas Howell arrives during the police investigation, and the murder is shown afterwards in a flashback when C. Thomas figures out what happened. (Since Ben confessed to Sean's murder, the movie leaves it ambiguous as to whether the flashback is what actually happened, or is just C. Thomas imagining another way it might have happened.) *''Headspace (2005)'' [Mother]: Shot in the head by Larry Fessenden when she comes at him with two knives outside their home, while their children (Quinn Lujan and Daniel Manche) look on in horror. *''Jug Face'' (2013) [Loriss]: Torn to shreds (off-screen) when the pit is cheated out of its proper sacrifice and starts to kill indiscriminately. *''Blade Runner 2049 (2017)'' [Rachael]: Dies (off-screen) during childbirth in the space of time between ''Blade Runner ''and this sequel, giving birth to her daughter. Her skeleton body is seen when Ryan Gosling, Robin Wright and David Dastmalchian view the skeleton in the morgue. (A clone, played by Loren Peta with her features digitally altered to resemble Sean, appears later in the film.) Notable connections *Mrs. Robert Lujan Gallery seanyoungakillerwithin1.png|Sean Young in A Killer Within seanyoungholdmethrillmekissme2.png|Sean Young lying dead in Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me seanyoungfatalinstinct.png|Sean Young in Fatal Instinct 1st to Die 2003 2-20-31 screenshot.png|Sean Young in 1st to Die seanyoungthehousenextdoor.png|Sean Young in The House Next Door Young, Sean Young, Sean Young, Sean Young, Sean Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Pregnant characters Category:Videos Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Marvel Stars Young, Sean Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by scarf Category:Actors who died in Roger Donaldson Movies Category:Actors who died in Denis Villeneuve Movies Category:Death scenes by childbirth Category:People who died in Blade Runner Movies Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Victims of Harvey Weinstein Category:Death scenes by being torn in half Category:Blade Runner Cast Members Category:Controversial actors Category:Young and the Restless cast members Category:Mystery Stars Category:Space Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Actors who died in Carl Reiner Movies